Meeting other Demigods
by Summer Daughter of Aphrodite
Summary: In this story, you get to meet my demigod-self! Just fill out the form, follow the instructions and there is a big chance I'll add you in!
1. Demigod OC Fill-up Forms

**Hey there! I decided to do this to honor all my followers and they get to be starred** **in _this_ story!**

 **Reminder: This is** ** _not_** **the major story I was talking about. Sorry!**

* * *

By filling up the form with this format and sending it in the reviews, you have a chance to meet my demigod self in this fic!

 _Demigod_ _Name:_

 _Nickname:_ (Optional)

 _Age:_

 _Personality:_

 _Godly_ _Parent:_

 _How You Look Like:_

 _Likes:_

 _Dislikes:_

 _Particular Place in Camp Half-Blood You Want Us to Meet:_

* * *

Rubrics for you to be added in this story, you have to:

\- be a Greek Demigod

\- your camp should be Camp Half-Blood

\- Demigod OC's ages 11 and below will not be added

* * *

 **That's all! Send in the form in the correct way and meet the rubrics, 90% chance you will be in this story!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	2. Meya Amaya Lilach

**Thank you** Meya Lilach Daughter of Iris **for being the first reviewer of this story! For your prize, you get to be in the story!**

 **There's still a chance for everybody! Just sign the form and you're in!**

* * *

 _Summer's POV_

I sat by the river and sighed in despair.

No matter _what_ I do… I can't seem to fit in the Aphrodite Cabin.

The only demigods out of all my half-siblings who understands me are Piper and Lucy… and Silena. But she's… dead…

The thought about being different made me bow down my head and blow a wavy brown hair strand that was covering my left eye.

After ten minutes of meditating on my sad life, I got up.

Even before I took the first step, someone shouted, "INCOMING!"

I looked back and immediately ducked past a flying pie, which splattered on the ground a few feet behind me.

I saw a girl who was trying hard not to giggle. She had shoulder-length curly blonde hair which reminded me of Annabeth's. Only thing is, she was wearing a rainbow skirt.

She saw my confused face and she finally let go of her giggles.

"Sorry about that," she said as she stopped laughing, "The Stolls are playing tricks on everyone…"

"Hello," I tried my most friendly smile, "I'm Summer and you are?" I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Meya Amaya Lilach **(Meya Lilach Daughter of Iris)** but you can call me Meya." She said as she shook my hand.

We sat by the lake and continued talking and exchanging stories. We got along quite well for new friends.

That was when I sighed and looked at the Aphrodite cabin with a wistful expression written on my face.

Meya noticed this and looked concerned. "Is… there something wrong?"

I diverted my attention to her. _Should I trust her?_

She seemed to read my thoughts and it was her turn to sigh. "I know we just met and all that, but you can trust me with whatever's troubling you."

I gave up arguing with my inner self and decided to tell her.

"You see," I started, "I'm an Aphrodite kid and some demigods expect more of me… I try to fit in with my siblings, but… I always feel… well… _different_."

Meya was silent for a few moments and said, "I know I can't _solve_ the problem but I have a piece of advice for you."

She paused for a somewhat dramatic effect. "Don't be embarrassed by your uniqueness. Don't feel bad if you're quite different from others. Learn to appreciate yourself because that's what makes you stand out from the rest."

I looked at her in amazement.

The daughter of Iris noticed this and chuckled. "I know I'm not the advice-giver kind of girl, but I learned from experience too you know. Just because I'm bubbly and cheerful doesn't mean I can't handle situations."

"I never said that." I replied.

She laughed again and helped me up.

"Well, you have a lot to learn." She smiled at me.

I smiled back.

* * *

 **This was a great start! Thank you** Meya Lilach Daughter of Iris **, you made my day!  
**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	3. Perry Green

**Thank you** Thisnameismyusername **for reviewing and because of that… here it is!**

 **I know I'm not that good in portraying smart people but I'll do my best.**

* * *

 _Summer's POV_

Could this day get any worse?

Okay, let's recall: One, I lost my pink purse somewhere in the Sword Fighting Arena. Two, I got into a fight with one of my half-siblings. Three, when I needed to talk to Piper, she was busy smooching with Jason. Four, Rachel wasn't here. Five, I have no one to talk to.

And… that's about it. But trust me, that's a _lot_ of problems for me.

To make matters worse, I was so busy thinking about the happened events that I didn't notice someone in front of me and I bumped into him.

He looked similar to the male version of Annabeth and he carried a book with him. My guess was that he was a son of Athena. Definitely not a demigod worth arguing with.

He gathered his book and looked at me with suspiciousness and distaste with those grey eyes of his.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "I guess I'm having bad luck today."

He muttered something that was like, "Aphrodite's children… thinking… just as annoying…"

"I'm Summer Starlim. And you are?" I tried with a small smile.

But he didn't smile back. Not even a tiny one.

"Perry. Perry Green. **(Thisnameismyusername)** I must be on my way since talking to a daughter of Aphrodite sure wouldn't be worth my while."

I inwardly frowned. Definitely a son of Athena.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you… there was just a lot of things going on in my mind."

"Oh, I'm _so_ surprised," he rolled his eyes, his tone dripping with clear sarcasm. "Now I _really_ should be on my way."

When he started walking away, I called him back.

Perry turned to me. "What is it?" He demanded. I couldn't find a trace of _wanting_ to talk with me.

But there was something inside me that made me want to be his friend.

"May I go with you?" I asked before I even thought about it.

He sighed, in annoyance or exhasperation, I would never know.

"Just don't talk." He muttered as he went back to reading his book.

I caught up to him and we walked in silence as he read his book and I stared at the ground as we went.

"So…" I started.

" _Please_ recall what I told you."

"You told me not to talk." I muttered in reply still staring at the ground.

He looked smug with himself. "Good. Now do as told."

We continued to walk in silence. That's when I couldn't handle it much longer.

"May I ask you a question?"

Perry sighed yet again but responded with a "What is it that you oh-so-want to tell me?"

"Why are you acting like… you don't like me?"

He stopped walking and faced me. "Because you're a child of Aphrodite." Perry said in a tone as if he thought I was being dumb.

I tried to contain my emotions about being an Aphrodite kid.

"Well… I'm not like them… I'm not boy-crazy or a make-up maniac, I'm just… me."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What I meant was… I can't seem to fit in."

Perry looked away from me and said something in a small voice but I heard him. "At least you're not like the rest of them."

I perked up. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I returned his question.

I guessed that inside, he was holding the tiniest of the tiny smiles.

"What I meant to say was that you're not the Aphrodite child I expected you to be."

And that's when we had a strange friendship. There were lots of ups and downs and occassionaly misunderstandings here and there but other than that…

We were fine friends.

* * *

 **I apologize,** Thisnameismyusername **, if I didn't portray Perry like how you expected him to be, but… oh well. At least I tried.**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	4. Laonasa Enllyn Avery

**This is for** Laonasa Enllyn Avery **.** **Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like it! Well, like it or not, I had fun making it!**

* * *

 _Summer's POV_

Oh great gods.

Chiron announced a game of Capture the Flag this evening.

That's why I was panicking.

I practiced half the day in the Sword Fighting Arena. I wasn't using a sword… I was using two deadly sharp hand-fans.

The thing is, children of Aphrodite don't really wield weapons with the exception of Piper, but my mom gave me these hand-fans so I have nothing against them.

Time flew by as fast as Hermes could deliver a package so I was getting more nervous by the minute.

 **During the Game of Capture the Flag…**

 _This is it_ , I kept on telling myself, _this is it_.

The Aphrodite Cabin was with the Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, Hecate, Poseidon and some others. The rest was… well, the rest.

The horn for Capture the Flag sounded and before I knew it, the fellow campers came running into battle, shouting their battle cries.

As for me, I'm on offense. I would've chosen Defense but we needed more offense campers so yeah…

As the game raged on, I snuck into the forest, thinking that's where the flag is.

Then I saw it. The flag. It was placed there, unguarded. I couldn't find anyone who was keeping watch so I cautiously stepped toward it.

Just as I was about to get it, one of the Ares children stepped in front and tried to slice me. I ducked and rolled and deflected his attacks with my hand-fan. It was a good thing it wasn't made of regular lace or it would've been a goner and I wouldn't have any weapon left.

One of the strikes blew me off and my only weapon skidded across the ground. I was lying on the floor, the attacker above me. He shook his head and laughed.

"What a petty, dainty child of Aphrodite. You are just like them all… make-up and all over boys… thinking they know better… that includes you of course."

His words made my eyes become misty. I'm different and misunderstood… _none_ of them knew _me_.

"Too bad you are one of them," He continued, "I mean, you are one and the same. Half-siblings and all, but I repeat: one and the same."

Just as he was about to strike me again, someone I couldn't see, delivered his or her attack.

The Ares kid stumbled and both of them dueled, not even caring whether I was there.

That was a good thing actually, because I had the time to get the flag. I crawled swiftly to get my two hand-fans and headed towards the opposing flag.

I reached out… almost there… _almost_ … but unfortunately, _another_ Ares kid attacked me by the foot and I fell down, hurting both my foot and knee.

I winced in pain. At my right, I saw the Ares kid fall to the ground and that… _someone_ who stepped in had begun to attack the other Ares kid who was supposed to be guarding the flag.

When both the sons of Ares were bruised, the unknown-someone came towards me.

I thought for a split second that… he or she might attack me as well, but instead, knelt down and held out a hand directed to me.

I nervously took it and I got helped up.

The demigod who came to my aid finally took off the black and white hoodie… _she_ was wearing. Yep, it was a female. She had straight black hair and Asian features.

"I wouldn't let those doofuses attack you like it's their right. This is injustice." She said.

"Who… are you?" I asked curiously.

She laughed, but not as cruel as the Ares kid who _almost_ beated me up. "Laonasa Enllyn Avery. Call me LEA." **(Laonasa Enllyn Avery)**

"LEA?" I asked yet again.

"My initials," she explained. She examined me and _tutted_. "I wouldn't leave you in this state." She got ambrosia from her pocket and gave some to me.

I ate the ambrosia and it tasted like my dad's spaghetti, our family recipe.

She picked up my two hand-fans and gave them back to me.

"Thanks. I'm Summer, Summer Starlim." I said to her.

We shook hands.

"Great to meet you. I'm the daughter of Dike."

"Nike?"

LEA smiled. " _Dike_ , the goddess of justice."

I understood why she had helped me.

"Are there any other children of Dike?" I asked her.

She pursed her lips. "Only a few, but I don't really mind. I'm just proud to be one." She smiled at that.

The game horn sounded again, meaning the game of Capture the Flag was over.

"Who's team are you on?" LEA asked me.

"Opposing team of the Ares Cabin," I replied.

"Same here!"

We high-fived as if we had been close friends all along. Despite her fighting abilities, she was a good and outgoing person at heart.

LEA jerked her thumb behind her. "We must head back now, the others might wonder where we are."

I smiled as we started to head back. "Way ahead of you, LEA."

* * *

 **That was a fun chapter to do! I hope you're satisfied with it…**

 **Anyway, if you want me to add your OCs you know what to do!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	5. James Andrews

**This one is for** King James10158 **, thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **Anways, let's proceed to the story!**

* * *

 _Summer's POV_

I stayed up at night.

I have a lot of things going on in my mind and I don't feel like sleeping.

This occassionaly happens to me, but I know just how to keep focused.

Sword-fighting.

I got my two hand-fans which were secured somewhere only I know, slipped on a waist-length cloak, tip-toed past my half-siblings, who were wearing eye masks, and crept out of Cabin Ten.

On the way out of the cabin, I saw a long black fabric on the ground. I mean, who would even _bring_ that inside the Aphrodite Cabin? Aphrodite must be so disappointed.

But this time was my advantage. I could keep hidden from the harpies.

I threw the cloth over me and the black fabric camouflaged with the darkness of the camp. I was hidden from the harpies which were soaring overhead.

I slowly went my way to the Arena. I was certain I was the only one in the Sword-fighting Arena.

But I was wrong.

I saw a demigod who was literally _killing_ the dummies, slashing, parrying, dodging and stabbing.

As soon as we locked eyes, I nearly gasped. His dark brown eyes made me shiver as if they could see through your soul… he wore a hard expression like he never smiled before, not even a small one. I was questioning whether he was a son of Hades.

He went back to attacking the dummy. I tried to ignore him and focused on what _I_ was doing but it was just hard. Every time I see him, more questions come into my mind.

After a while of attacking, deflecting and slicing, I stopped. I was panting and although I needed rest, it didn't come to me.

I approached him cautiously. He seemed intimidating. He reminds me of Nico, but without his used-to-be childishness…

The demigod saw me approaching, but continued to attack, not even saying anything.

"Um… hello…" I said with hesitation.

He didn't seem to hear me. That or he was ignoring me.

"Hello there," I said a little louder, "I'm Summer. You are?"

He stopped and answered, "James. James Andrews." **(King James10158)** He - James - went back to beheading the dummy as if I hadn't said anything.

I was trying my best to strike up a conversation, perhaps to get to know him better.

"So…" I started, "are you… like… a son of Hades or…"

James stopped again, sighed, and replied, "No. I'm the son of Deimos." He winced when he said 'Deimos'. I didn't know why and I was downright _curious_.

"Do you by any chance… know a demigod named Nico? Nico Di Angelo?"

"Yes I have." He continued to spar.

I'll admit I was a little annoyed that James was responding only when I ask, sometimes none at all. All I wanted was a straight answer… and perhaps a little bit of his friendship.

When he stopped sparring, I asked him a question that will probably cost my life. "Would you want to spar?"

James looked at me and responded by nodding his head once, going into battle stance.

"Easy, medium, or hard?" He seemed to be… _smirking_ at me, but the smirk didn't reach his eyes.

"Medium." I replied, getting into battle stance as well.

That's when he lunged and I deflected. I lunged and he deflected. I delivered a slash and he deflected it with his celestial bronze sword. This went on and on for about a while and ended when he disarmed me.

"Nice one, James." I commented as I got my two hand-fans and placed it inside the pockets of the cloak I was wearing.

He nodded his acknowledgement. "Until next time."

I threw the black fabric over me and, with a final farewell to James, slid out of the Sword-fighting Arena and back inside the Aphrodite Cabin, sleep finally taking its toll on me.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if it was a short chapter… and I apologize if I hadn't portrayed James well enough, but… at least I tried.**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	6. Geminne Locauste

**Hello there,** Puppy Pony **, thank you for reviewing! For that, you get to be in this story!**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Summer's POV_

I didn't know what to feel.

It was a mixture of boredom and it felt like I wanted to do _something_ , but I couldn't. So I did what I always do when I'm bored.

I walk around camp no matter how boring that sounded. Camp Half-Blood is a beautiful place, my _home_ , and I love it when I walk around the strawberry fields and snatch a few of them. But this was different.

I'm going to the forest.

I know this may seem like a bad idea, but I just feel like it. I want to explore the boundaries and how far they've come. It makes me appreciate the camp better.

I set out to the woods, the cool wind blowing against my face and making my wavy brown hair fly like a cape behind me. It was just… refreshing.

I passed through the trees and felt its bark as I went. I was walking through a wonderland.

I saw movement to my left. I glanced, heart pumping fast.

"Who's there?" I called out. Even in the daylight, I couldn't see whoever passed by.

Suddenly, a person came toppling over me. Thanks to my Aphrodite genes, the first thing I did was scream.

When I saw the person get up from me, I took in her appearance.

She had straight, dark purple hair and black eyes. She immediately turned away from me, the wind blowing her hair behind her.

"Hello there." I said to her, trying to sound as friendly as I can, "I'm Summer."

"I… I'm… Geminne… Geminne Locauste…" **(Puppy Pony)** the demigod replied, her back still turned to me.

"Well Geminne… who's your godly parent?"

"It's… Hades." Geminne replied, slowly turning toward me.

"Wait… _Hades_? You're a… child of Hades?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." she spoke in a soft voice, "I'm going back." She turned and began to head back.

"Geminne, wait! Maybe… we can get to know each other more?"

The daughter of Hades stopped. "I'm… not sure…"

"Just because you're a child of Hades, doesn't mean you have to turn away from others." I said to her.

That caught her attention. "Well… I… guess so…"

"Let's start like this perhaps. What's your full name?"

"Geminne… Geminne Locauste. I… I don't know _why_ I'm… a daughter of Hades…" admitted Geminne, her head down.

I sat down, my back against a tree. "Could you shadow-travel?" I asked with interest.

"Yes I can… and sorry for… you know… shadow-traveling into you…"

"It's alright." I patted down a spot next to me so that she could sit down.

When she sat down, silence made its way to us.

We were quiet until Geminne broke the silence with a question.

"You're the daughter of…?" She asked uncertainly.

I looked at the ground. "I'm the daughter of Aphrodite… although I may seem different…"

At that, Geminne had her full attention on me. "What do you mean?"

"Well… I'm different from the rest of the Aphrodite children… I'm not obsessed with make up or crazy about boys… because of that… well… I don't fit in."

Geminne looked as if she experienced the same thing I did. "I understand… I mean… I thought being the… daughter of Hades means to… conceal yourself."

I looked at her. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Oh gods, Geminne… I'm so sorry… I…"

She wiped her eyes. "No, it's… okay I guess…" She got up and announced softly, "I think I'll go back now."

I sighed. I began to realize she always kept to herself. "Geminne, don't be scared about what you're capable of. Well, easier said than done. Sometimes, I question whenever I'm _really_ a daughter of Aphrodite."

She looked back at me. "Well I can say the same."

Hesitantly, she held an outstretched hand to help me up.

"Have you been to the underworld?" I asked her. I tried my best to avoid the sensitive topics as we went to the direction of the camp.

"Thrice," she replied, "I… preferred it there when I wanted some peace and quiet."

"How can the underworld be… quiet?"

She gave a light smirk. "Places have their ways."

"You weren't in the Hades table nor the cabin. Where have you gone all this time?"

"Roman camp. Back and forth like my half-brother… Nico Di Angelo."

We talked different things and told stories as the camp went into view. Geminne seemed to open up to me which I was really glad about.

When it was evening, we parted ways to our separate tables.

As I was with my half-siblings, I looked over to Geminne at the Hades table and smiled at her.

Unusual for a Hades kid, she smiled back.

* * *

 **This one is a bit longer than the previous so yeah…**

 **I hope you liked this,** Puppy Pony **, tell me your feedback in the reviews!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	7. Ariana Johnson

**This story stars me and** 39cluespercyjackson **'s OC. I hope you enjoy this story and I apologize if it didn't reach your expectations, I'm not the best so…**

* * *

 _Summer's POV_

I was alone.

No one talked to me today… not even _one_.

I tried talking to Piper but she said she was sorry that she couldn't be with me today because she had to help Annabeth find her lost architectural scrolls. It was pissing off the daughter of Athena _so_ bad, she looked like she was about to rip someone's head off.

Rachel was at her school and I couldn't even contact her.

My half-siblings… well that's another story.

Feeling as if nobody in this world needed me anyway, I went down Half-Blood Hill.

The reason why I went down is not because I feel alone, but I haven't gone to Half-Blood Hill for a long time. Unless you count one as entering Camp Half-Bloof for the first time.

Anyway, I was half way down the hill when I heard someone laughing.

Thinking there was something in my hair, I hurriedly finger-combed it.

"Your hair is fine," the voice sounded like it belonged to a girl, "now let me see… hmm… daughter of Aphrodite?"

I turned around to see a demigod with _red_ hair and… _light pink_ eyes? Who's her godly parent?

Seeing my confused face, she decided to introduce herself.

"Hey there! I'm Ariana Johnson. **(39cluespercyjackson)** You can call me Anna." She said to me.

As soon as I heard _Johnson_ , I remembered that was Mr. D's nickname of Percy's last name.

"Summer. Summer Starlim and yes, daughter of Aphrodite." I replied.

She held out a hand for me to shake and I gladly did so.

"You're a daughter of?" I asked her.

Anna seemed to hesitate. "I know this may seem unlikely, but… I'm the daughter of Eros."

I paused. "Eros… Cupid?"

She smiled. "How many Cupids are there?"

"How can… how can you be a daughter of Cupid?"

"When you're a demigod, weird things could happen."

There was no way I could disagree with that.

"So… do you have any relations, by that I mean DNA, related to a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Since Cupid's a son of Aphrodite," she answered, "yes I do have. I like pairing up couples, making couple names, I hate break ups-"

I stared at her in awe. "You basically described me."

Anna laughed… a _hearty_ one. Pun intended. "Well, all I can say is that we'll be _great_ friends."

I laughed as well.

I admired her personality. Secretly, I liked her eyes. They were _light pink_. I admit, I felt a little jealous.

As if reading my mind, Anna replied, "Actually, I like _your_ eyes. They're… _kaleidoscope_."

I smiled at her. "Well yours are unique. They're my favorite color."

"What are you doing down here?" She suddenly asked me.

I looked at the ground. I didn't think I could tell her.

Anna seemed to read me and sighed.

"How did you read my mind like… well… _that_?" I asked her.

"Aphrodite and Cupid children are similar. Therefore, we can read other's emotions and body language." She answered.

There came a pause.

"Well?" She urged.

"In the Aphrodite cabin, I don't seem to… you know…"

Putting a hand on my shoulder, Anna replied, "Don't doubt yourself. There's _always_ someone who will understand you. They're just somewhere out in the world." She smiled at me.

I put my arm around her and together, we went back up to Camp Half-Blood.

This day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

 **This chapter took a bit of editing, but it came out well in the end!**

 **Again, thank you** 39cluespercyjackson **for reviewing!**

 **If you want your OC to be in this story… well… you know what to do!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	8. Adriana Rojas

**I'm sorry if I didn't do your request in time,** fanficlover13579 **. But no worries, because here it is!**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 _Summer's POV_

Charmspeak could have been _really_ helpful right now.

Too bad it's for 'blessed' children of Aphrodite.

Imagine how much help that would've been.

The Stolls started a food fight in the dining pavilion. Most of my half-siblings screamed and hid under the table. Me and Piper exchanged exasperated looks.

All I wanted was _peace and quiet_. Is that too much to ask for?

Chiron called it off and gestured for Travis and Connor to follow him. This calls for Dish Duty for them I guess.

When it was all over, my half-siblings and I went back to the Aphrodite cabin. They were rushing to get to the bath room first as if their life depended on it.

Just as I thought there were no more upcoming interruptions, there came a knock at the door.

All my half-siblings, except Piper, were all shouting and shoving each other, all wanting to take a relaxing bath.

From all the shouting, I was the only one who heard the knock.

I opened the door just a few inches and I saw a demigod standing there, fidgeting with her hands.

She had curly dark brown hair and eyes. Her height was somewhere around 4, which I couldn't blame. We were about the same height and I hated being small.

I slipped out of the now-rampaging Cabin Ten and introduced myself to the girl standing in front of me.

"Hello there, I'm Summer." I smiled at her.

"Adriana… Adriana Rojas. **(fanficlover13579)** But you could also call me Adrian." She replied.

"Well Adrian… who's your godly parent?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Anyway, I came here for a very… peculiar question."

By now, I had my full attention on her. "And what's your question?"

"I'm here to get… don't take this the wrong way… love advice."

I stared at Adrian and blinked. After a few pauses, I regained my voice. "Sure, alright. It's just that… no child of Athena _ever_ asked any children of Aphrodite about love."

Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, we sat down by a tree.

"So… what do you want to know about love?" I asked her gently.

"Any piece of knowledge is fine by me." Adrian smiled.

I smiled back at her. _Not bad for a daughter of Athena_ , I thought.

"Well let's start about comparing love. Love is like a box of chocolates. The chocolate can be sweet, sometimes even sour. Once you get the chocolate you desire, you can't help but find it addicting."

"Could you tell me the meaning of that?" asked Adrian, getting a piece of pad paper and writing down some notes as if she was interviewing me. Which I think she was.

"By that, I mean you can't help but think that you're falling in love with that person. But love isn't _always_ sweet. Once the desired chocolate runs out, there comes the sour ones."

Adrian was listening intently which I was appreciative about.

"Love can be bitter. Love can be heart-breaking. But love can either repair or break the damage. Most people don't want to fall in love again for fear that their hearts will break, but if you find the right person, love can also be a wonderful thing."

"How will you find the right person?" the daughter of Athena asked me.

I sighed. "Love depends on the person you're falling in love with. They can be a play-boy or a sweetheart. Anyone can be heart-broken many times… especially if you're a kind person at heart. But don't get me wrong. Love is an enjoyable feeling once you experience it. But then, love can make your mind go hazy. It can make you think up is down and left is right. You can't _hide_ from love, but you can _feel_ love. Love is something you can't hide from… no matter how much your emotions pile up."

When I was done, I stood up and helped Adrian get to her feet.

"I'm sure you learned something?"

Adrian laughed. "It's not often an Athena kid learns from an Aphrodite kid."

I returned her laugh. "I know. To be honest, it feels unusual." I admitted.

"Well… I guess I'll see you next time." She said as she packed her pen and notepad.

"It was nice spreading knowledge with you, Adrian. I hope we'll see each other often."

"Same here, Summer. Same here."

We embraced like we were good friends all this time and with that, we parted ways.

* * *

 **This was an enjoyable chapter. What do you think,** fanficlover13579 **?**

 **If you want your OC to be added, just send in the fill-up form in the reviews! There's a big chance you'll be added!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	9. Nelyssia Darkmare

**Just to inform, I'm also doing Guest OCs. This one is for** BethanneRocks **and she's a guest in this website.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Summer's POV_

For the first time, I wanted to be alone.

Actually, not the first time. There was just too much drama in the Aphrodite Cabin.

There was this cheating-on-me issue between two of my half-siblings and it kept some of us up during the night.

Next morning, I woke up and my guess was that I slept for only 4 hours.

After burning food for my godly mom and eating breakfast at the dining pavilion, I decided a stroll wouldn't be so bad.

I took strolls around camp when I feel like it or when I feel lonely. Right now, I don't know which one is suitable for this case.

I ended up going into the forest. That's where I felt like I was walking through a wonderland of danger.

I felt like someone was watching me so I looked back. Nothing.

It creeped me out so I continued walking. That's when I felt it again after a few moments.

I brought out my two sharp hand-fans and nervously opened them in case of an attack.

None so far.

That's when I heard rustling of trees and a few birds flew away.

A girl emerged from the shadows of the trees. She had intimidating violet eyes and long black hair with dark plum highlights.

When she saw me, she froze.

"Who are you?" She asked me, her eyes darkening.

I'll admit, I was scared at first. "I… I'm Summer. Daughter of Aphrodite. I came from Camp Half-Blood."

As soon as she heard the camp name, she seemed to let her guard down. She looked suspiciously at me and examined me if I was a threat.

"How about you?" I asked her. "Who are you?"

Her eyes darkened yet again. "Nelyssia. Nelyssia Darkmare. **(BethanneRocks)** Daughter of Nyx, goddess of the night."

"Do you visit Camp Half-Blood?"

Nelyssia looked at the ground. "I did." She sheathed her black crystal dagger.

I saw the unusual dagger and decided to ask her about it. "Um, not to sound rude but… where did you get your dagger?"

She looked back at me with those violet eyes. "No one knows. It's a mystery. Not even I know."

"Why aren't you at camp?" I asked Nelyssia.

"Can't you see? I'm _alone_. I don't need anyone. I have the night."

"Most people need friendship. No one deserves to be left out." _Easier said than done_ , I thought.

"Well being a daughter of the goddess Nyx, I have to. So please just leave me alone." I would've mistaken Nelyssia as a daughter of Hades if she hadn't introduced herself.

"If you ever have a problem, you have me." I said to her. Not wanting to pester her anymore, I turned away and headed back to camp.

"Wait." Nelyssia called me back.

Surprised by this, I turned to her.

"I… do have a problem." She said to me. "My history has been dark and overwhelming…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her as gentle as I could.

She avoided my kaleidoscope eyes. "No. But if I have a minor problem… and everyone at camp rejects me… I _guess_ I could turn to you. But remember, that's only a ten percent chance."

"That's fine. Either way, I could guarantee that I'd be there for you when you need me."

Nelyssia nodded once and disappeared into the shadows once more.

I hoped to see her again soon.

As I walked back to camp, I can't help but think that Nelyssia deserves another chance to change and be free from loneliness.

* * *

 **This was a short chapter, I know, but it ended this way so yeah…**

 **I think I portrayed Nelyssia well… I just need the feedback of** BethanneRocks **.**

 **And there's still a chance I could add your OC so send it in using the required format in the reviews and who knows? Maybe you could be next!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	10. Allison Greyhard

**This chapter is about me and** MasterSakura117 **'s Demigod OC. She told me the scenerio and I'm happy to do what she requested!**

 **So here it is! Sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

 _Summer's POV_

If there's one thing in this world I desired right now, it's tranquility.

So far, this day is going well. I admired the fact that there were no interruptions whatsoever.

Well… my half-siblings' constant arguings about dresses and make-up can be annoying sometimes.

Who am I kidding? _All_ the time.

But I have nothing against dresses and make-up, thanks to my Aphrodite genes.

My day changed when I decided to head for the woods.

When I was half-way to my desired destination, someone… _shadow-traveled_ in front of me. She lost her step and collapsed on the ground.

I gasped in shock. The girl had purple eyes, olive-colored skin and shoulder-length jet black hair. Worse enough, she was bruised and she had scratches on her arms.

I _had_ to do something. I helped her up and threw her arm around me for balance. She looked up at me and mumbled a "Thank you" before passing out.

I abandoned my trip to the woods and headed for the infirmary.

"Help! Someone!" I called out as we were nearing the infirmary. I know it was useless to shout, but I didn't want to sit around when a demigod was in need… especially when she just shadow-traveled.

Will came running to us. I sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness Will." I said as he wrapped an arm around the demigod.

"No problem," he replied, "tell me what happened."

I told him how she collapsed in front of me. I left out the part when she shadow-traveled.

Will nodded and brought the demigod to the infirmary.

When she got laid down on a comfy bed and been fed ambrosia to heal her scars, I decided to stay beside her until she gets better.

After a few disagreements with Will, he finally allowed me to stay and look after the girl.

Finally, for what seemed like _hours_ with my _helpful_ ADHD kicking in, the girl woke up.

"What's… going on?" She managed to croak out.

"You're in the infirmary." I replied, "But don't worry. You're okay."

She looked around and tucked away a black hair strand. "What… what am I doing here? Who are you?"

"My name is Summer. You… _shadow-traveled_ in front of me and passed out."

Her eyes widened. "You… know about me?"

I shook my head. "Nuh-huh. Not even your name."

The demigod tried for a smile, despite the situation she's in. "I'm Allison, Allison Greyhard. **(MasterSakura117)** But you can also call me Ally."

"Well Ally, who's your godly parent?" I knew the answer, I just wanted to hear from her and make sure my suspicions were correct.

"Based on my shadow-traveling," Ally replied, "I'm a daughter of Hades."

"I don't know how many children Hades has, but I'm guessing more than two."

"Well I think it's time to get to know each other more. You're the daughter of?"

"Aphrodite." I answered.

Ally tried to sit up straight, wincing in the process. "How long have you been here? In the infirmary?"

"Long enough for you to wake up. You had me worried there. Who attacked you?"

She winced again as if the thought of the pain had came to her. "A… a hellhound. Don't ask what happened…"

I figured she didn't want to talk about it any further.

"Anyone whom you know by the name of Nico Di Angelo?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking. I still can't believe you're the daughter of Hades."

Ally sighed. "I know I don't seem that gloomy, but I consider myself… _different_."

"Don't tell me…" I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

There came silence.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked her.

"My wounds? Not anymore… well just a little." Ally admitted.

"How is it like shadow-traveling?"

"Well… it takes hard work. Involves bumping into walls and reappearing at the worst possible moments."

She told me a time wherein she accidentally shadow-traveled right at a concert. She was up on stage and the band singers and the audience were all staring at her as if she was an alien from an alternative universe.

I laughed and Ally even managed a smile. I would've been fooled if she was a daughter of Hades.

We spend the time spilling out information, telling stories and playing twenty questions.

And that's how I spent my afternoon. Making a new friend.

* * *

 **How did that turn out? Tell me in the reviews! I'd like to hear some feedback! Especially from** MasterSakura117 **! Did I portray her properly?**

 **Anyway, keep sending your OCs in the reviews. They might eventually end up in my story!**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


	11. Christopher Mitchell

**I just want to thank you** sonofthetrigod **for your ever-encouraging reviews! No words can express my gratitude!**

 **For that, I dedicate this chapter to you!**

Laonasa Enllyn Avery **asked me: "** _ **Summer, after the current SYOCs are finished, are you going to continue on doing different situations for the given demigods?"**_

 **My answer : I was thinking about it ever since I made this story and since you brought it up, yes I am.**

* * *

 _Summer's POV_

I admit; I was a bit sad and disappointed that my half-sister, Lucy, asked me a question I had to ponder about the whole day.

"Do you have any relations with someone?" She'd asked me.

I lightly blushed. "What do you mean?"

Lucy sighed. "Summer, you _know_ what I mean."

"I haven't…" I mumbled, a tad bit embarrassed.

"Well if you meet someone, tell me about him."

I inwardly shook my head. Lucy can be _so_ annoying sometimes.

Little did I know what she meant.

 **After Lunch…**

I had been contemplating over Lacy's words.

What did she mean by _that_? I doubt something will happen. Every day is like the other day. But some days could change. As said, when you're a demigod, weird things could happen. So there's _some_ meaning behind Lacy's words?

I have been drowning in concentration when someone had stopped me.

I looked up it and sure enough, it was an Ares kid looking down at me with an unfriendly face. Such luck for me.

"Now where do you think _you're_ going?" He asked me. He just wanted to start a fight, I knew that. I wouldn't let him. For all I care.

"Just let me be." I mumbled as I tried to pass him.

He stopped me again. "You won't be getting away _that_ easily."

I looked him straight in the eye, heart pounding with nervousness and a bit of fear. "What is it that you want from me?" I tried to sound brave. He had than mean look on his face, making me think that all he wanted to do was injure me.

I was correct. Without warning, he pushed me down. Before he could brutally beat me, someone tackled him down. I sighed in relief.

When the Ares kid was passed out and beaten up, the demigod turned to me and nervously helped me up.

I locked eyes with him and immediately blushed.

He had black hair (that was brown in the sunlight) with bangs that slightly covered his eyes. It was unruly, but I didn't mind… I thought it was actually cute. He was gazing at me with his chocolate brown eyes.

I looked away for a split second. "Um… thanks…" I managed. _Smooth, Summer_.

"Hey… no problem." He smiled at me… almost shyly.

I cleared my throat. "I'm Summer, Summer Starlim. And… you are?"

"Christopher Mitchell. **(sonofthetrigod)** You can call me Chris." He replied.

I began to feel self-conscious and that's certainly not every day.

"Your godly parent?" I asked.

"Son of Tyche. And you?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite."

Awkward silence.

1… 2… 3… 4… 5…

I sighed. This won't get me anywhere. I decided to ask him a question.

"Um… Chris… what do you think of… Aphrodite girls?" I asked. As soon as I did, I immediately regretted it.

"They're okay I guess-"

I inwardly sighed in relief.

"-but I know that not _all_ of them are what others think they are."

The last sentence caught me in surprise.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked him once more, looking him in the eye.

He started to fidget. "Well… not all of them are as others seem… some are… well… _different_ …"

 _That's weird… it described me perfectly_ , I thought.

We sat by a tree and awkward silence enveloped us again.

"So Summer," he began to open up a little, "tell me about yourself… what's going on so far?"

 _I like his eyes…_

Chris looked at me weirdly. "You like… what?"

My face felt hot as I shook my head. "Oh… nothing…"

He waited for me to answer his question.

"Oh, sorry…" I felt a little embarrassed, "life is… confusing, I must say."

"In what way?" Chris asked me, getting into a more comfortable position,

"Well… depends on the situation. Right now, I have the time to relax." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. My heart did a small flutter.

What I didn't tell him though were all my problems… even if I tell _anyone_ , they wouldn't get me. That's because they aren't _me_.

Chris looked up at the vast, blue sky. "If there was one thing in the world you would like to have, what would it be?"

"Difficult question. I mean… I'm satisfied with what I have now. There's nothing in this world I'd trade it for." _Now that was the truth_.

"That's a good point. We live in a good camp, we have great friends… what's more to ask for?"

That I couldn't argue.

We went into comfortable silence.

After a few more minutes of silence, I broke the ice.

"When I first saw you… you didn't seem that bad."

He looked a bit confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nevermind…"

"Tell me."

"I said nevermind."

"Tell me now or else I'll not stop pestering you."

I gave up. "Let's just say that you didn't look so bad."

He turned a light shade of pink and avoided eye contact. I silently cursed myself.

"I didn't mean to offend you…" I said, uncertainly.

He shook his head, any trace of his blush was now gone. "No, it's alright. You looked fine."

I did a little happy dance inside. He seemed to notice.

"Key word," he added cheekily, " _looked_. Past tense."

I playfully glared at him and lightly shoved him as he laughed.

"I hate you."

"You're welcome."

After talking with each other and having a few awkward moments here and there, it was getting late so we stood up.

"Well Summer, it was nice talking with you."

"Same here Chris."

We parted ways. When I looked back at him, he gave a wink. I blushed as I look away, contemplating about Lucy's words.

* * *

 **I wasn't sure if I portrayed him properly… only at the tree thing I guess… oh, whatever.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry if I uploaded late. Blame it on school.**

 **I promise to update Percy Jackson Characters Discover Facebook soon, don't worry! This isn't over yet.**

 **-** Summer Starlim **, Daughter of Aphrodite**


End file.
